I'm Your Brother
by AwesomeGirl16
Summary: Okay so what if that night at Pandemonium Clary had met Sebastian instead of Jace? And then what if he kidnaps Her' Please read and review if you like it and want me to continue thats it.
1. Chapter 1

Clary breaks free of the throng of wild dancers and go to sulk in a corner. She cannot believe she just saw a guy with a knife. Simon doesn't believe her. Well that is typical for some reason she is always seeing things that aren't there to other people.

Like that time in Central park she saw what looked like a lady wearing a skirt made of leaves. She turned to her mom but the lady had disappeared. Now it has happened again but this time is different. She could have sworn he was there. He had the most amazing golden eyes.

She turns and sees a blond haired boy and thinks is that him she hurry's to him. He turn see her and says I've been looking for you. Clary thinks this is not him he has bottomless black eyes and silvery hair. He says his name is Sebastian. One moment they are talking and then he knocks her unconscious and carries her away.

**That's it for this chapter this is my first ever story so please read! Also please review and tell me if I should continue. THANKS!**


	2. The Awakening

Clary slowly came out of the daze that seemed to surround her. Everything seemed fuzzy. Ugh what had happened to her? Wait a minute the last thing she remembered was that boy with that silvery hair and those eyes those creepy eyes that seemed to radiate power. Oh god he had hit her and now he had taken her somewhere. Why would he do that she didn't even know him she had been looking for the boy with the knife. That boy why couldn't she stop thinking about him.

All of this was running through Clary's mind when she came to she was laying on a frilly bed covered with a satin quilt. Her hands were tied to the frame of the bed but not that uncomfortably. The room was painted a pale pink. Ugh one thing Clary loathed was pink. She much rather preferred blue or orange or gold like that boy's eyes. Why did her thoughts always go back to that boy!? She was going crazy but it was so weird.

It was like he was a light bulb and she was a moth drawn to him. It was just so magnetic. Oh she had to think she had to plan. Why would he kidnap her? Oh god what if he was a rapist or a serial killer! Think Clary you need to focus and think. What had her mother always told her? She had said you may be small Clary but you can fight. You just have to know technique. So her mother had her lifelong Luke teach Clary self-defense and martial arts.

It was like her mother had been expecting something like this to happen. Wait that is impossible her mother was just very overprotective. Clary was snapped out of her thought's by the opening of the door in walked the boy from last night.

He stood there cocky and imposing. He looked at her and said well I hope you like the room I father did design it. It's all for you his long lost daughter. Well not exactly lost more like stolen by that traitor woman who bore us both. Hi little sis I 'm your brother.

**Well this is Chapter 2. Thanks to all those who reviewed and read chapter 1. I will try to update regularly. I will work on writing longer chapters. Oh and by the way I do not own mortal instruments. Keep reviewing please.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Meeting

**So thanks to all of you who posted reviews and made this story one of your favorites. It means a lot.**

**Keep reviewing and I will keep writing.**

Clary looked at the silvery haired boy. What was he talking about? She didn't have any sibling's. Her mother had said her father had left them both before she was born. Jocelyn claimed Valentine had been an abusive drinker. He had died two months after leaving them in a drunken driving accident.

Clary had always thought of Luke as her father. Luke had always been there for her and her mother. When she was six a bully at school had taunted her horribly Luke had been the one who had called the boy's parents.

Clary was snapped back to the present by the boy saying "Well you had better come with me father wants to see you." "By the way my name is Jonathon." Jonathon Christopher Morgenstern"

"But please call me Sebastian I prefer it." Clary followed him through a huge imposing manor house. He led her down hallway after hallway. They finally arrived at what looked to be a study. He opened the door she saw a silvery blond man sitting at a desk.

Clary's mind turned blank with numb fear. The man looked up and saw her and smiled. It was a sinister smile. He said "Welcome home my dear daughter Clarissa." I'm your father Valentine."

**I know its short but let me know what you think. I will try to post again soon but school is evil and keeps me busy!**

**Thanks again. And I promise Jace gets in on the action soon.**


	4. Author's Note

Attention due to the fct that school is evil and keeps me busy. I will try to update more but I have a lot going on sorry. If you have any problems messsage me. Thanks for reading and supporting the story.


End file.
